The New Diva
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Trained by Haylie Trudel, Trinity Topaz hopes too make an impact on Raw, but with possible love feelings, drama, fights and  for some reason  the Nexus on her ass, will she?  possible OC/Evan
1. Chapter 1

With long black hair with the bangs covering her left blue eye and the hair filled with bright green and blue highlights, Trinity Topaz is the new diva on Raw, and is having her debut match a six person mixed tag team match as her partners are Haylie Trudel and a Evan Bourne, and they're opponets are a Maryse, a Tori and a Mike. "Don't worry if you can't find you're way around the arena, I got someone to show you." The Raw GM Alison Bernier said as a knock on the office door was heard. "Come in." She said as whoever knocked on the door entered the office. "Matt, this is the person who you'd be showing around the arena Trinity, Trinity, this is Matt Korklan, or known to you is Evan Bourne." Alison added as Trinity turned around in her seat and saw a guy with short dark hair, and was wearing his attire of black and white wrestling pants, black wrestling boots and a black t-shirt with the words, "Bourne to Fly" written in red. "Now, Trinity, have fun and enjoy Monday Night Raw." Alisonsaid as her and Matt left the office. .x "So why did you want to become a WWE Diva?" Matt asked. Him and Trinity was walking down a hallway and just talking about stuff...or more importantly about her. "Well, I'd always liked wrestling, and when I'd offered that idea to my parents, they'd hated that idea so much, they'd decided to kick me put of the house at the age of fourteen, and ever since then I was working hard to become a WWE Diva, and now here I am." Trinity replied with a sly smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" Matt asked. "I seriously don't know, I just like smiling for no reason." Trinity replied before her and Matt heard a voice say, "Yeah I could tell that young Trinity was a happy person." Matt and Trinity turned around and saw a Diva with long blond hair with the tips dyed black and was wearing a white and thin black striped tube top, acid washed skinny jeans and black converse shoes...and the pretty part was the butterfly belt on her right shoulder. "HAYLIE!" Trinity yelled as she ran up to the Punk Diva and hugged her. "Why do girls have to yell and hug each other?" Matt asked himself quietly so he diesn't get a slap from Trinity and a one way ticket to the morgue from Haylie. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess Who's Back" by Eminem started to play as Trinity made her way down the ramp and to the ring. "This six person mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, making her debut, from San Francisco, California, Trinity Topaz." The announcer said as as trinity just made it to the end of the ramp. Trinity was wearing a black corset that pushed up her breatd-but not to the point that she was looking like a slut, with pink and green ribbons tied up at the sides, front and back, bright green and bright pink arm earners that reached up to her elbows, black jean short shorts and blue converse shoes. When Trinity made her way to the ring, she walked to the nearest turnbuckle and flashed the hand heart sign to the WWE Universe. As Trinity was getting off the turnbuckle, she heard these oh-so-familiar words: "There's a place downtown Where the freaks all come around It's a hole in a wall It's a dirty free for all." "Introducing her tag team partner, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel." The announcer said when Take it Off by Ke$ha blasted throughtput the arena as she walked out to the stage, the heels of her feet was hitting her ass with every step as she raised the Divas Championshi high in the air. *Huh, I guess she IS a fan favourite.* Tronity thought to herself as she had heard every single person that was in the arena in Jacksonville, Florida cheer for Haylie. When Haylie got inside the ring, she walked up to Trinity, hugged her and said, "Good luck." .x The match started between Mike and Matt, with them going to lock up, but Mike ended up kneeing Matt in the face/head area. Mike picked him up by the hair and kicked him in the abdomen area, which brought Matt to the nearest turnbuckle, where Mike punched him in the face, and when Matt was feeling the third turnbuckle, Mike kept on kicking and stomping on him until the ref forced him to back it up, and for a few minutes, Mike went over to jis corner, and tagged in Tori, where she entered the ring, she waited until Matt to tag in either Haylie or Trinity. "Good luck." Matt said as he tagged in Trinity into the match. .x (FF to the end of the match) Trinity got ontop of the turnbuckle and performed a swinging neckbreaker onto Tori, while Trinity calls that move, "The end of you're life" to get the 1-2-3. "Here are you're winners, Evan Bourne, Haylie Trudel and Trinity Topaz." The announcer said as Trinity's theme song began to play as Trinity was jumping up and down with excitment as she won her first match, and felt both of her hands being raised in the air by her teo partners. .x "Congratulations Trinity." Haylie said as the trio of highflyers entered backstage. "Thanks Jay." Trinity replied. "I didn't knew you were such a great highflyer." Matt said. "Hey, I was taught by Haylie, what do you thought I would be, an annoying person who likes to brag about stupid things and crap?" Trinity asked. "Good point." Matt said, with a smile. 


End file.
